


Christmas Surprise

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel gets a surprise Christmas present. And it's not what he asked Santa for. But he'll keep it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprise

The first thing I notice when I enter my office is that there is a bag on my desk. I had stopped into work today to pick up the present I had gotten for General Hammond and had left in my office. I was on my way to Jack's house for our annual Christmas party. I didn't even think to open the gift until I got home that night. I had brought it in along with the rest of my gifts that I had gotten from everyone. I had just started heating up the water I was going to use to make hot chocolate when I noticed it. I walked over to the bag and found the tag.

"To Daniel. From: The One Who Loves You" I found that strange. I pulled out the top layer of tissue paper and found two boxes. One read "If you only want me to love you." Then I looked at the second. "If you want me to be in love with you." On the bottom of the bag was another note. "Only open one. And tonight at midnight set the contents on the edge of your balcony." I stare at the two boxes. Then at my watch. It's 23:25. I've only got thirty five minutes to decide whether I want a friend or a lover. And I don't even know who sent this. I pick up the 'in love' box and shake it a little. I hear nothing. I see writing on the box. "Only open one."

I smile at this. Curiosity. Who ever it is knows me. Knows I would open both, while trying to figure out who it is. I sit, after turning off the water, and I debate who I want it to be. And who it's likely to be. Unless its someone who has no basis for feelings it has to be someone I'm in contact with on a almost daily basis. That's Sam, Jack, Teal'c, Walter Harriman, General Hammond, Siler, Nyan, Janet, everyone in SG's 3, 9, and 11 and various other members of my staff. I get rid of Walter, the General, Siler and the three SG teams. None of them would do this. Next is Nyan. He's still so new to the planet. And if the way that Nyan talked about one of the nurses was any guess. His eyes were somewhere else. That just left the rest of his team and Janet.

It's can't be Teal'c. He loves his wife dearly and he would never cheat on her. Janet is still getting over her last boyfriend. He dumped her when he found out that not matter what, when her pager went off she had to leave. Sam is still grieving over the loss of Martouf. I know she isn't looking for anyone. And Jack is in love with Sam. So it couldn't be from him. That left no one. I looked up at the clock and saw that I only had a few minutes left to decide. So I made my choice. I set the contents on the edge of the balcony. At midnight it light up, by some remote. I jumped slightly when it did. It was just a small blue star. I look down onto the street but don't see anyone. I looked around for five minutes and then went back inside. I see another note inside the box. I hadn't noticed it before.

"I can see which one you have picked. You can still back out of this though. If I am not who you think. Open up your front door at fifteen minutes after midnight." I look at the clock and see that I have seven minutes until I am to open my front door. I use this time to study the notes. They are hand-written. But I don't recognize the script. It's not as neat as Sam's, nor as untidy as Jack. It's smaller than Teal'c's and larger than Janet's. I stare at the writing willing it to tell me who wrote it.

I jump when a knock comes at my door. I look at the clock and it's only eleven after. I quickly throw the notes and two boxes into the bag and set it with the rest of my gifts that are sitting on my piano. I open the door to see Jack standing there. He smiles at me.

"I thought you might like company. I know I don't want to be alone when I wake up tomorrow." Jack says to me entering my apartment and shutting the door. I try not to let my mind wander to the double entendre. I know he can't mean it like that. I look at the clock and see that I only have a minute.

"Beer?" I ask Jack. He nods. "Help yourself." I say pointing at my kitchen.

"Don't mind if I do." Jack says as he starts walking towards the kitchen. I turn back and see that it's time. I open the door as quietly as I can and see a small box on the floor. I step back and shut the door. It looks like a box that a ring case could come in. I cautiously lift the lid and look inside. There's another note. "Hang me in the doorway leading to you room." I look into the kitchen and see that Jack is looking in my cabinets for food, so I quickly hang the mistletoe on the hook in my bedroom doorway. I feel a hand on the small of my back and I turn around. Jack's standing there looking at my face. I see him smile and lean towards me. I think he's going to hug me so I lean towards him. It's not until the hand slips behind my neck that I see he's got something else in mind. The second his lips touch mine, I'm leaning into him. When his tongue traces my lips I think about the fact that he loves Sam. I push him away.

"I thought you loved, Sam?" I ask him. He softly smiles at me.

"I care for her more than I should. I care for my whole team more than I should. But I love you. I'm in love with you. I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. I want to hold you while you cry and make you laugh afterward." Jack says to me. I step close and lay my head on his chest. "But for tonight I am so tired that all I want to do is cuddle with you. Think you can do that?"

"I think so." I say to him. I don't know how I feel. I don't know how to respond. I've had male lovers before. But never someone that I cared for as much as I care for Jack. I'm scared of losing that friendship.

"Danny, don't. Don't over think this. I know you care for me. I know that you love me as a friend. Even if we never do anything, I will always love you." Jack said. He's mistaking my hesitance for being scared.

"I've had male lovers, Jack. I'm scared of losing you as a friend if I..." I stop talking. Just the thought of losing Jack as a friend has me scared. I don't want to lose him. And now I know why.

"See. I knew it. All it would take was some thinking on your part. Can we save the rest of the higher thinking for in the morning?" Jack asks. I kiss him on the lips and pull him into my bedroom. We undress, neither looking at the other, and get into bed. My normal sleeping position is on my side and I go directly to that. He spoons up behind me. "Is this alright?"

"It's fine." I say back to him. He tightens the arm around my waist and kisses my neck.

"Go to sleep, Danny. I'll be here in the morning." Jack says to me.

"Merry Christmas, Jack. I love you." I say to him.

"Merry Christmas, Danny. I love you, too." Jack says before he lays his head down and falls asleep. I feel safe and warm in Jack's arms and I also fall asleep quickly.

The End


End file.
